


A Best Man's Man

by Lunarwolf7



Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: M/M, Romance, Tickling, Weddings, dirty groomsman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarwolf7/pseuds/Lunarwolf7
Summary: At Yamato's wedding, his younger brother Takeru is so nervous for his speech he can't even dress himself properly.  In comes his loving boyfriend to save the day, and have a little fun doing it.





	A Best Man's Man

You could hear wedding bells in the air. The smell of flowers filling the entire building, that happened when the mother of the bride was in charge of flower arrangement…and her job was a florist. Originally, Matt insisted on a simple ceremony, his loose and relaxed demeanor contrasting Sora’s more pristine style choices.But the contrast was something that made them work very well together, and Sora convinced him to work with her for a slightly higher profile one. Family of course, close friends and of course their digimon friends. Mimi was thrilled to be asked to help Sora with her dress and makeup, and Tk was set to be the best man.

And said best man might as well have been a bundle of nerves at this point. Both Matt and his boyfriend of two years had urged him to be the best man…but he never thought it would stress him out this much. He was already struggling having pulled on the wrong pair of pants before hand, then almost using shaving cream instead of his regular hair product. And now here he was, struggling with a basic tie.“First you wear my pants, now you can’t even tie a tie?” That familiarly playful tone made the blond jumped as he turned around quickly. 

“T-Tai! Oh god you scared me.” They’d started dating roughly a couple months before Matt and Sora were engaged, but kept it on the down low for a while. Trying to ignore how sexy the older man looked in his own suit, his jacket was slung lazilly over his shoulder as he walked into the room. "Seriously Takeru…I thought your mom showed you how to do this?“ The blond huffed in annoyance as he looked back at the mirror to fiddle some more.

"She did but…ugh she isn’t currently here to remind me is she?” Ms. Takeshi had been nice enough to help the boy with his speech, the twenty two year old was self reliant to a degree. But this was an important event, and no amount of help was unwanted. Hence why he didn’t resist when Tai wrapped his comforting arms around him, taking the tie in his hands and trying to adjust it properly. "Well for starters, it works better when your top button is done right…and you don’t tie it in a messy knot haha. I swear it’s like you’re sixteen again.“

The blond blushed, leaning back against his lover with a groan. "Don’t talk like we’re that far apart Tai…you’re only twenty seven…” He gasped as he was turned around, those chocolate eyes staring into his own pale cerulean orbs, the tie was pulled once more, bringing the blond within the ideal kissing range as Tai let his lips speak for him so to say. As much as Takeru appreciated it though, he just has so much stress that he couldn’t relax into it, Tai doing more of the work than usual. And when they broke apart, he could tell he was caught. "You need to relax…c'mere.“ Tai said, but his voice was what worried the boy even more.

"Tai no come on…Tahai we’re in a church.” He was pressed against the desk, Tai had his hands behind his back as he was using his lips on his neck. "We c-can’t do anything here, w-what if someone comes in?“ The brunet knew how to get his blood boiling that was for sure, but here at his brother’s wedding? "It’s fine Tk, your bro went out with his bandmates for a smoke. And our blushing bride had two shots of tequila with Mimi…they are too busy giggling about Mimi’s ex to bother with us…plus nobody else should arrive for at least two hours. We have time to relax.” Damn…those were good reasons, not good enough to excuse his tie being suddenly pulled off, then used to bind his hands behind his back. "Oh my god are you serious?“

The brunet then did something Tk hadn’t expected. "No nohoh Tai please weheh promised! Not in puhuhblic!” Takeru was just too ticklish for his own good, as the hand at his tummy proved. "Like I said…we’re nowhere near anyone else, the closest person is on the other side of the church, buzzed, and also not allowed over here as long as she thinks Matt is still over here.“Tai captured his lips once more, savoring the flavor of his cherry lip balm, drinking in the chuckles and squeals that came from his active hand browsing the ticklish areas of his lover’s hips. 

Takeru’s socked feet began gently squirming about, weakly kicking at his boyfriend as his body jerked and twitched. "Mhmhm…hehehahha Tahahahi plehease!” Tai had broken free, hoisting Takeru up onto the desk so both feet were dangling. "Really Tk? Mismatching socks at a wedding? You’re the best man! Here let me help ya.“

Damn Tai…he knew how to best touch the blond to get him all riled up. He was slowly rolling up his pant leg, fingers lightly grazing his calf on the way down to make him shiver. Takeru had become so engrossed in this that he’d forgotten about his own protests. His sock rolled down inch by inch until being pulled from the tips of his toes. And just as he expected, the tickles resumed. "Aha nohoho pleasee! AHa! AHahaha!” Fingers danced and scratched against the soft arch and wiggling toes as Tk sat unable to do too much without messing up his clothing. "Hahahah aha n-no nonohoho Tai pah..aah lheheh plehease!“ The brunet bastard was nibbling his toes, causing him to blush, throwing his head back and biting his lip, hard. 

Tai took advantage of Tk being distracted, going for his belt and zipper. The next thing Tk actually had time to think about was his belt hitting the floor, and his legs being spread out. "Ngh..T-Taihihiah…ahh nohoho not both.” One of Tai’s large hands had brought him out into the open, stroking his arousal long and slow. But that other hand? Nooo that one was tickling his inner thighs, another hot spot. 

“I don’t want to get your nice clothes all dirty Takeru…here.” The older man bent down, licking up what liquid was forming at his tip before sinking down over his head, taking in the shaft before beginning his technique. Tai was known to have a bit of a big mouth, and lord could he put it to good use. Takeru felt like he’d need to go to some kind of confessional after sounding like this in a church, but he knew Tai loved the noises he made. Up and down, tight pressure, gently tickling different spots whenever there was a pause. All these combined had the digidestined of hope curling his toes, releasing his pent up stress all at once. 

He only felt slightly bad, since Tai would probably want to have a couple mints before the wedding now. But as his loving man tucked him back into his pants, and placed one of his own socks over his bare foot he smiled. "Feeling any better?“ The blond nodded, humming in response. "Mmm…thanks Tai…but um, what about your socks?” Tai placed Tk’s sock on his currently bare foot before slipping it back into his shoe. "I can have one black and one grey sock. You’re the best man, gotta look dashing after all.“ 

Tai leaned in and gently kissed Takeru’s cheek, helping him down and freeing his wrists before truly helping him rebutton his shirt and properly put on a tie. Flipping around, Takeru smiled as Tai hugged him from behind. "There…wow look at you…gorgeous…try not to make Sora look bad sexy.” Takeru giggled, “Oh come on don’t even joke…she’d go balistic.” The boys both laughed, Tai gently pinching his boyfriend’s ass once before snagging his jacket and sauntering off.

"I’ll go check on our drunks, take another look at your speech…and don’t make me have to tickle you again mid speech to loosen you up!“ Called Tai as he left. Takeru flushed, pulling out the paper he and his mom had worked on. He could definitely see coming here again for a different wedding someday. Little did he know that Tai was already on board with the plan, fiddling with a small object in his coat pocket.


End file.
